This project is designed to assist radiation oncologists at the Cancer Research and Treatment Center in increasing the number of accessions to Radiation Therapy Oncology Group protocols, and maintaining a maximum number of evaluable patients on these protocols. It will also assist the Center in coordinating the statistical base of the pi meson research program being conducted by the Center in concert with the Los Alamos Scientific Laboratory, with the statistical requirements of RTOG. The objectives of this project are to: (1) educate physicians of affiliated hospitals where RTOG protocols are in force as to the purpose, prescribed treatment, and other components of RTOG studies; (2) provide assistance to physicians in staging their protocol-eligible patients, filling out forms, and following patients according to schedules specified by RTOG; (3) avoid, to the degree possible, removal of patients from protocols because of failure to fulfill protocol requirements or because of misunderstanding on the part of participating physicians. These measures are expected to increase the number of accessions to the RTOG protocols, and the number of physicians entering cases on protocols so that a greater understanding of clinical investigations and their importance in cancer management can be fostered among physicians in the State of New Mexico.